


Wall sex

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Consensual Non-Consent, Illustrations, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Kankri is a cute little slut. [image.]
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: HSCCS Fall Promptfest 2020





	Wall sex

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSFallPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSFallPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rarepair time! Dirkkri is such a good pairing with basically no content- if you create literally anything for this pairing I will love you forever. I personally adore Kankri with a rape kink, but whatever floats your boat will have me frothing at the mouth and making grabby hands.


End file.
